All Is Fair In Love and War
by DaughterSkyVanny
Summary: Countries from all around get together to try and stop a King that is hungry for power. As the Kindoms assemble, an unlikely romance forms. Will the couple make it through the hardships to come?


Hey! I'm back! This story has been on my mind for ages and I just had to write it out. My imagination runs wild a lot but this particular one has been the most present recently.

Any way I hope you like it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a warm summer day in the Kingdom of Fantasia. Today was a special day in the main city. Kings and Queens of country's far and wide were gathering here to form a treaty to gather together in times of war and famine. A country to the East, called Fatalia, has been harassing small surrounding countries. Its army has grown considerably in a very short amount of time. The people believe that their king, Stewart, has gone mad for power. They fear that at any given time... the country might go out of control.

This meeting may be the countries only hope.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There was a soft frantic knock at the perfectly carved, gold decorated white door of the young princess's room.

The petite girl stuck her head out of her massive walk in closet. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It is me, Jezzy, ma' lady." a voice on the other side of the door said nervously.

"Oh come in. You don't have to knock." The princess said while retreating back into the closet.

The door opened and a tall, lean maid walked in to the lacey white room. The room was massive for such a small girl who never used the place except to sleep and bathe. The princess was only 5"5' and very active.

Out of all the rooms in the castle, this had to me one of the servant's most favorite of all the rooms in the castle. There was a certain innocence and calmness to the place. The room was mostly open. From the ceiling, white pillars with intricate golden designs came down to give the room support. The ceiling was in a traditional ribbed vaulting. Across from her was a wall of glass that was draped with satin white curtains, and a door that opened on to a floral balcony that over looked the city. To her right was a huge circular, pure white luxurious bed that was also draped in curtains at the head board. To the maid's right were two doors similar to the one she had come through. One, she knew from experience, was the bathroom and was closed. It was the closest to the glass wall. The one closest to her was the princess's closet. That one was open.

"I'm in here Jezzy!"

The servant turned and walked toward the closet where the princess's voice protruded from. When she entered she found the princess was still in her snow white under garments. The garments were simply a corset and a pair of pants that stopped just below her knee in an band and frilled out a couple inches. Her corset wasn't tight and she could breath. Her mother never her made her tighten it up so the poor girl couldn't breathe. The mother would tell her that if a man could now love her the way she looked, that he didn't deserve to love her at all.

Jezzy watched as the princess paced back and forth eyeing her long row of dresses.

"Jezzy I don't know what to wear." She stopped pacing and turned and looked at Jezzy.

She thought for a moment. "May I make a suggestion ma' lady?"

The princess sighed then laughed. "Jezzy that is why I told you I didn't know what to wear, and stop with all the formal stuff. We have known each other since we were little."

"I know but, some of the others…" the young servant let her sentence trail off.

"Jezzy you and Vicky aren't like the others. You like sisters to me, and my only friends." The princess's face saddened at what she had said.

"I know, and I'll try to remember," Jezzy smiled, "and for the dress, I would go with the white one."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Vanessa?!"

A frantic young maid scrambled through the castle trying desperately to find the princess. Her shoulder length curly brown hair bouncing behind her and her light blue dress and white apron was flowing as she ran. Her chocolate brown eyes were searching every nook and cranny of the castle.

"Oh my, where is that girl?" the poor girl couldn't take this much longer. It was just like her to disappear right as the guests were arriving.

"Vicky did you find her?" Jezzy said as she ran to the others side.

"No I haven't. Where could she have gone?" Right when she asked she realized the only place she would go. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"The garden." Both said in unison.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"My, it sure is peaceful out here," The princess sighed at the smelt the lilies, her favorite flower, "I wish I could stay here forever."

The princess looked around at the spectacular garden. Her mother and father had it specially made for her, and she loved it. She loved every plant, tree, and flower in the place. How could you not like something that was so wonderful? All the colors and smells of all the different flowers are almost over whelming. There were thousands of different kinds of flowers from all over the country side. Most of which were gifts from various people, from Kings and queens, to secret lovers, to farmers that gave them to her for her birthday. Alstroemeria, star gazer lily, cherry blossom, gloriosa lily, lxia, orchids, tulips, and watsonia are a few of her favorite.

"Vanessa, there you are! For heaven's sake, would you stop disappearing on us like that? We are going to get in trouble by the Queen if we lose you again." The little curly maid said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh mother over reacts." Princess Vanessa pouted as she turned away from her flowers.

She straitened up to face her friend. She was wearing a beautiful lacey white dress. It rested on the sides of her shoulders and was long sleeve. It was tight to her hips and flowed out traditionally to her feet. Her mid back jet black hair was tied in a bow with a white ribbon at her shoulders. Her choppy bangs slightly covering her sapphire blue eyes.

"We must get back. The guests are arriving." Jezzy said catching up to the other maid. She rested her hands on her bent knees to support her as she caught her breath. Her very long knee long black hair was now in a bun to keep her hair out of her face. Her bluish-grey eyes glared at Vanessa for making her worry and run so much.

"Oh geez! Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Oh father is going to give me something fierce." The princess sighed as she took off toward the castle, hoping she wasn't late.

It was quite a track back to the castle. The garden was on the north side of the building and the walk way through the huge garden wound. The cause of that was to get more space to plant the flowers and such, and so you could so it all. Right now the lay out was stupid and a waste of time. She would rather waste the time than take short cuts through the garden and risk trampling the flowers and ruining her dress. Then her mother would really be furious.

"Oh how I hate heels!" Vanessa complained as she ran around the last curve that hooked around the side of the building and to the last stretch to the front entrance of the castle.

The princess made it to the stairs just to see the first carriage arrive. She sighed in relief and bolted up the stairs and through the doors into the main room.

"Vanessa!" a voice boomed. The voice made the young girl flinch. "Where on Earth have you been?"

The princess turned to her Father the King who was absolutely furious. "Well, Father, you see, I…I thought I had time so I went into the garden-"

"The garden, again? You are always out there!" the anger slowly fading out of his face, but still present.

"I know, I…I'm sorry Father really I am. I just lost track of time." She said almost in a whisper, ashamed she disappointed her Father.

"Just lost track of time? Vanessa if you are going to be Queen some day you have got to become more responsible!" the King pleaded while the Queen just stood there quietly. It wasn't odd that he said she was to be Queen some day. Ever since she was born, they never planned to make her get married for the thrown. They had full trust that she would be a fine ruler, even if he said things like that at times.

"Now, now, Harold, there is no need to be so hard on the girl. She is still young." A deep raspy voice said from the door.

No one had heard them come in due to the fight. The sudden outburst made the family quickly straighten out to keep from being rude. The princess dropped her head so that her bangs covered her eyes in embarrassment because the guest had just seen her get scolded. The king from the nearby country of Baltamica entered, along with a young knight of his.

"Ah, Edward, I am sorry about our little quarrel," he smiled at the guests then looked at Vanessa sternly, "this discussion is not over young lady, you hear?"

The Princess nodded but didn't hear a word her Father said. She was too busy sulking to care. She would get an earful later and she was not looking forward to it. She didn't get long to sulk because she was nudged by her father to give them more respect.

She looked up to see a very muscular middle aged man with twinkling blue eyes and graying beard and mustache combo. His hair was mostly covered by his spectacular gold and red velvet crown that housed many different types of precious gems. He was much taller than the princess. He was a good 6 feet tall at least. He wore a tight red outfit with a black silk cape. Under the cape he wore a golden hilted sword that in a gold sheath that was lined in jewels and was fashioned to his black belt. Altogether, was the picture perfect, but boring, image of a king.

He was not the one she was interested in though. She turned her attention to the other that was with him. When she looked into his eyes, she was engulfed in a wave of indigo that made the world seem to fall away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well it is done. I hope it turned out okay. The names of the countries I had a particularly hard time with along with the names of the Kings and such. I had to make them up haha.

I hope you liked it!

Please review.

~The Vanessa Orchard~


End file.
